Drabbles for 1896, 10 steps to fall in love
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: 10 simple steps for them to fall in love, drabbles. 1896.


01 – Eyes

-x

When Chrome first met Hibari, the first she noticed about was his eyes.

The dark yet light color,

Seemed to attract her,

Telling her to look at his eyes.

Her attention was all on him.

-x

-x

-x

-x

02 – School

-x

-x

Chrome was getting use to the Namimori's uniform.

She transferred here, and she felt weird.

People were looking at her with weird eyes.

Hibari walked past her, and stopped.

Staring at her for awhile, and before Chrome could speak to him, he walked away.

Wait, did he just a moment ago, felt that Chrome was cute?

-x

-x

-x

-x

03 – Reception room.

-x

Somehow Chrome could just get along with Hibari.

Between them, no words were needed to be exchanged.

She just could read his mind.

Staying at the reception room after school everyday, she helped him with the paperwork while he took a nap.

Today was different.

Chrome spent a little bit of time after finishing the paper to look at him, who was asleep.

She blushed.

-x

-x

-x

04 - Kiss.

-x

Chrome tried to fight back, but she was outnumbered.

Her classmates had torn her dress a little, and they were trying to take her bag now.

Water was splashed on her, and she bit her bottom lip as she held on to her bag tightly.

Suddenly someone pulled her and she turned,

She was kissed.

Hibari stood there, sending a silent death glare to the girls.

"I'll bite you all to death."

-x

-x

-x

-x

05 – Birthday.

-x

Hibari opened the door, and noticed the room as dark.

Suddenly a light appeared, and Chrome stood there smiling, taking a cake.

Hibari then noticed, today was 5th of May.

His birthday.

"Happy birthday, Hibari." She smiled.

He couldn't help but smiled just that lightly.

Chrome was like his sun, bringing him out of the darkness, wasn't it?

-x

-x

-x

06 – Valentine.

-x

Hibari looked at the sky, the wind brushed past him lightly.

Looking down, lots of couple were walking out of the school.

He didn't had the need to envy about their love.

He closed his eyes, suddenly someone hugged him from behind.

Turning, Chrome was there.

Chrome's finger was on his lips, and there was chocolate in his mouth.

"Happy Valentine, Kyoya!"

He just got people envying about his love.

-x

-x

-x

07 – Wedding.

-x

The door opened lightly, and the sound made by high-heels could be heard.

Hibari looked at the end of the red carpet, Chrome was there,

Walking step by step, to him.

The veil covered her face, and she stretched her hands to Hibari.

Holding her hand, Chrome now was right beside him.

Taking the ring out, Hibari looked at her.

"I do," She smiled.

As they exchanged rings, a soft kiss was a pretty and full stop to their dating lives.

And now, they are going to start a life together.

-x

-x

-x

08 – Honeymoon.

-x

Hibari didn't get it.

From all the places they could choose to go for honeymoon, Chrome picked Italy.

She said it was a pretty place, and she said this was where she once belonged to.

Hibari sighed and held the hands of his wife lightly,

Wife's first, right?

Wife's priority.

-x

-x

-x

-x

09 – Pregnancy.

Hibari saw how Chrome's tummy became larger a little.

It was a totally new thing for him.

Walking to Chrome, he bent and touched part of the skin that the shirt failed to cover.

There's a little life in there,

A life that they created.

Chrome smiled, and she traced Hibari's face lightly.

"Kyoya, you're going to be a father soon,"

Hibari looked up, and embraced Chrome lightly,

It was surprising for her to hear,

"Thank you."

Chrome was everything to him.

And he was thankful that she belongs to him.

-x

-x

-x

010 – Parents.

Hibari entered the ward, and Chrome sat up weakly.

"Kyoya, let me see her." She smiled.

He sat on the bed, he was carrying the baby.

Chrome looked at the eyes, she had the eyes of her own.

"It's a girl, Kyoya."

Hibari leaned his forehead onto Chrome and kissed her lightly,

"She'll be named Hime,"

Chrome's hand touched her husband's cheek and she nodded,

"Our princess."

-x

-x

-x

Owari.

Second drabble that I wrote! :D

Was quite nervous.

:Xx

But I personally liked the Wedding.

xD

How bout you all? :D

Give a reviews please? :DDDD

[[Hime is actually from a 1896 fic of my, PromiseOfLove ^^", Just love Hime-chan! :DD]]

Hope you all liked it! :D


End file.
